Zenaku Unit
The Zenaku Unit (部隊の善悪 (ゼナクユニット), Zenaku Yunitto lit. Force of Good and Evil) are a set of three, sentient armors created by Lamia, as a form of guardians for her home and family. They also have their own wills, as they have their own distinct personalities, and some abilities unique to each member. They have been dubbed Three Beast Kings '(三獣王, ''Sanjuuou) by Lamia and others, for their animalistic appearance. They are also known as '''God's Army (軍の神, Gun no Kami lit. Force of God) by Lamia herself, classifying them as one of her "God-class" weapons, along with Kurobako, World King and Deicidium. Overview The Zenaku Unit is composed of only three members, referred to as "units". They are sentient armors, created by Lamia via utilizing Eternano Microbes, as well as prototypes of World King in order to create enhanced versions of them. The Eternano Microbes are forged into Adamantium (王の覇金 (アダマンティ), Adamanti lit. Supreme Metal of the King), a unique metal, composed entirely out of raw magic power, and is essentially weightless, created by Lamia herself. The end result are sentient armors, capable of speech, and free thinking, using special modified Eternano Microbes in order to allow such a thing to be possible. The armors aren't neccesarily empty from the inside, since they do have "insides", mainly an exoskeleton that keeps their bodies stable, and allows for basic movement. According to Lamia, about 80% of the units is composed of Eternano Microbes, ones that constantly absorb stray magic particles in the atmosphere, and occasionally, from Mages and other beings as well. This is due to the units requiring magical energy to even function, thus this mechanic has been impleneted in order for them to be capable of always absorbing Magic Power to remain active. The units have their own will, and can think freely to themselves, thus developing a personality different from each other. This can be considered being a highly advanced A.I., but in reality, this was done on purpose my Lamia, after studying Black Blood and how it reacts to emotions, she modified her Eternano Microbes, the "droids", in order to also be stimulated by emotion, and by implementing a simple A.I., allowed them to soon develop into leginimate emotions and personalities overtime. Abilities & Powers Superhuman Physical Prowess: Each of the Zenaku Unit possess unmatched strength, far above that of humans. Due to their status as armors, their strength isn't limited, but is theoretically "limitless", in a sense that they lack a brain with limitations placed on them. They are capable of crushing stone to dust with little effort, and cause craters with their attacks, even send pressurized attacks by punching the air that can reach and harm their foe. Due to the properties of Adamantium, the Zenaku Unit armors are weightless, and can thus outrun fast vehicles with ease, and jump to the top of a five story building with one leap. Their durability is also to behold, as they lack pain receptors, they are also difficult to put down. The Zenaku Unit's bodies are incredibly difficult to penetrate, much less dent, requiring great enough force to so much as break them, much less scratch. They cannot get tired either, not being capable of feeling that way to begin with, and are thus capable of fighting for as long as needed until their foe falls. Eternano-based Self-Repair: Due to the Zenaku Unit constantly absorbing Eternano from the atmosphere and individuals, and because 80% of their entire composition is Eternano Microbes, it is possible for them to repair themselves, by absorbing large amounts of Eternano, converting them to microbes, and causing them to reshape any broken piece or limb to perfection. This effect is always active, and is usually very slow without the Zenak Unit taking direct control in the Eternano absorption. Eternano Weapon: Each Zenak Unit has their own unique weapon, forged from their very being utilizing the unique metal Adamantium (王の覇金 (アダマンティ), Adamanti lit. Supreme Metal of the King), created by Lamia herself, and also what makes World King. They are capable of forging their individual weapons out of thin air, and each weapon utilizes its own unique ability. Due to being forged from Adamantium, they are incredible powerful, and efficient weaponry. Eternano Absorption: While always active, the Zenaku Unit can further tap into their natural ability to absorb stray Eternano from the air. Lamia claims that the metal, Adamantium, functions like a "magnet", attracting magical energy to it and makes the eternano slowly be modified into the same type of Eternano Microbes that make up the composition of the armors. This allows Zenak Unit to absorb large quantities of Eternano from the atmosphere, and in a similar fashion to Slayer Magic, regain strength from doing so, while also repairing themselves and their weapons. This can also be used to drain a Mage of their power, though unlike stray Eternano, it requires direct contact. Unity Unity (善悪の事実(ユニティ), Yuniti lit. Truth of Good and Evil) Members Zenaku Gold Zenaku Gold '(金善悪, ''Kin Zenaku lit. Golden Good and Evil), commonly referred to as simply '''Gold (ゴールド, Gōrudo), is the first Zenaku Unit created, using the last World King prototype, enhanced and modified for a new appearance. Gold, like all the Zenaku Unit, has a wolf appearance, only his color is, as his name suggests, golden, and possesses glowing red eyes. His appearance is more feral, bearing his teeth when not speaking, revealing his razor sharp teeth. His "mane" has an appearance more akin to spikes potruding from his head, while his "ears" stand pointing upwards. On his back, Gold has two long, red pieces of cloth attached to his shoulder blades, with golden rings at the tips. He has three toes, with a sharp claws at each. Ironically, his hands do not possess any claws, but are retractable. Zenaku Silver Zenaku Silver (銀善悪, Gin Zenaku lit. Silver Good and Evil), commonly referred to as simply Silver '(シルバー, ''Shirubā), is the second Zenaku Unit created. Unlike the other Zenaku Units, Silver is unique for one fact, it is classified as "female". This was done on purpose by Lamia, who specially modified Silver's A.I., even if minor, to make it be more "feminine". While not obvious at first, even through her personality, Silver's much more feminine voice is the best give away to her classification as female. As her name suggests, Zenaku Silver is silver in color, possessing golden coloring at certain areas, but she remains a grey for the most part, with golden eyes. She possesses a large green cape, which can vanish and be summoned at will. Her "ears" have a notable appearance, with her right ear being longer, compared to the left, giving the illusion of a crescent moon. Uniquely, Silver's forearms possess chains that can extend, as a part of her Eternano Weapon. Silver, much like Gold, also bears her teeth, but hers appear less feral compared to his. Sleipnir Silver is the only Zenaku Unit to also possess a "partner", made especially for her. Referred to as the '''Silver Horse (銀馬, Ginba), it was given the name Sleipnir (スリープナー, Surīpunā lit. The Slipper), and is made in the same fashion as the Zenaku Unit, but can only be utilized and ridden by Silver, or her wearer. It is a large, mechnical horse, that possesses the same silver coloring as Silver herself. It has a distinctive horn on its head, potruding forward, like a unicorn, and its face itself resembles a sharp weapon, as opposed to a horse. It possesses all the common abilities of the Zenaku Unit, and is especially fast, surpassing the Zenaku Unit themselves even. In addition to never tiring, this makes Silver an incredible steed, despite it only adding more speed to Silver. However, it can also ram into targets, piercing them with its horn, or simply tackle them, due to having the same amount of durability as the rest of the Zenaku Unit. It was programmed to only follow Silver's commands, and behaves much like a pet. Sleipnir, however, is unique in that it was made to be capable of summoning at any time and any place. Lamia did this by granting Silver Summoning Magic, allowing her to summon Silver no matter where she is, thus they can be seperated, countries apart, and still reunite after Silver summons Sleipnir. Zenaku Red Zenaku Red (赤善悪, Aka Zenaku lit. Red Good and Evil), more commonly known as simply Red '(レッド, ''Reddo), is the third and final Zenaku Unit created. He is arguably the strongest of the three, due to being the latest one created, and by that logic, also possesses the latest "updates". Zenaku Red is, as his name implies, red in color, as well as golden areas on his body, such as his lower jaw. Compared to his siblings, Red is the largest one of the three, with both of them reaching up to his chest at best. He possesses a large blue cape, wrapped around his neck, and his ears are uniquely structured, in a matter resembling "horns". His eyes are also a bright orange. Machine Imperial Wolf Zenaku 'Machine Imperial Wolf Zenaku '(機皇狼善悪, Kikōrō Zenaku lit. Machine Imperial Wolf Harmonized Between Good and Evil), often shortened to simply '''"True Zenaku" (純粋善悪, Junsui Zenaku lit. Unmixed Good and Evil), is the end result of all three Zenaku Units joining forces and combining their power into one. The Machine Imperial Wolf Zenaku is, according to Lamia, "the most powerful auto-pilot in the world". It is formed with when all three Zenaku Units join their power, and begin absorbing enormous quantities of magic power, from the atmosphere, or even from other Mages or creatures. The process can take time, but with the code inscribed into their A.I., they form and eventually create the Machine Imperial Wolf Zenaku, an enormous machine, functioning as a singular entity of all three Units. Its overall color scheme is black, with portions of red, however, its hands are golden in color, as well as its three sharp toes, two on the front, and one of the back for each, as well as golden drills on its ankles, a golden wolf head on the center of its chest, and a "hair" like construct, more similar to wires, atop its head. Though, in reality, these are remnats of its high concentration of magic power. Trivia *The Zenaku Unit's appearance are based on the armors from Garo: Honoo no Kokuin. *The Zenaku Unit is a shout out and reference to both the Sentai series, and Power Rangers. Sharing similarities, such as being color coded, as well as their own alias and introductions. **The name "Zenaku" is also a reference to the character of the same name from Power Rangers: Wild Force, the author's first and favorite Power Rangers season. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Group Category:Team Category:Living Weapons